


Handcuffs

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Sam finds Grizz's handcuffs





	Handcuffs

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

Third Person POV

It was late, 1:04am to be exact, and Sam and Grizz were exhausted. It had taken 5 hours to get Eden to go to sleep, having tantrum after tantrum, and they had just now plopped down on the couch from putting her to bed. Becca was out, they had agreed to watch Eden whilst her and Kelly watched a movie. It was only fair seeing as Becca had taken the bedtime shift last night. But the two young men wanted nothing more in that moment than a moment to themselves.

Truth be told, the couple hadn't had the opportunity to have any "alone time" since the young child was born. Three months to be exact. So, to put it simply, they hadn't had sex since their first time.

Grizz still lived in his own home, but most nights stayed at Sam and Becca's. They were an odd family, to say the least, but a damn happy one. But, with children comes two things: lack of sleep, and being cockblocked. While they both adored Eden, they also adored each other and hadn't gotten to show that since their first time. Which, may I remind you, resulted in a huge argument almost breaking the two apart.

They had come to a mutual understanding, of course after Becca agreed to tell Grizz the truth and Sam explained everything, and Grizz had felt bad for his reaction despite Sam's promises of it being more than valid.

Sam curled up into Grizz's side, "I'm exhausted." He signed.

Grizz could tell that he was, there were moon shaped crescents beneath his eyes and his skin looked almost ashen. The past week Sam and Becca had been on their own, Grizz had been preparing the gardens for the upcoming winter, and hadn't been able to help out, nor see, his family in over a week.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been able to be around much. I've missed you though." Grizz signed, giving Sam a weary smile.

Sam kisses Grizz's cheek, when suddenly, Becca came through the door with Kelly at her side. The two were giggling quietly. They had grown close, to say the least.

"Hey!" Becca whispered, "how was she?"

Sam let out a dramatic huff.

Grizz replied, "took us until just about 10 minutes ago to get her down. She was constantly screaming, she didn't want me to put her down. Every time I did she screamed."

Becca gave Grizz an apologetic smile, "It's cause she likes you. I can see Sam is dead to the world." Becca pointed at the half asleep Sam lent on Grizz's shoulder.

Grizz glanced down at him, smiling before answering, "Yeah. He took most of the tantrums. I should head out though, If you're all going to be here. Id hate to be a bother." Grizz said suddenly, noticing Kelly and the way she was looking at Becca.

"You're never a bother, Grizz. You're always so much help!" Becca whispered quietly, sitting on the sofa besides Sam, Kelly sitting beside her. 

Becca tapped Sam's shoulder, rousing him, "Sam, how about you and Grizz go to his place tonight? Have the night off? Me and Kelly will take over for tonight." She signed.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Kelly chimed in, "I haven't seen Eden in a few days. So I'll take the wake up shifts." She beamed, flashing that radiant smile of hers.

Sam looked to Grizz, who seemed happy with the offer.

"Okay, I'm up for it." Grizz signed, rising to his feet.

"Okay, just let me know what time you'll be back tomorrow. Well, later today." Becca said, giving Sam a knowing glance.

Sam had talked to her briefly a few weeks ago about his relationship and lack of sexual activity. They told each other everything. They always had.

Sam rose to his feet, giving Becca a tired hug. "Thank you, if you guys need anything text me." He signed, turning to grab his coat and slip on his shoes as Grizz did the same.

Becca waved her hands to grab Sam's attention.

She signed but didn't speak: 'Don't nut too early. Lord knows you're backed up.'

Sam's eyes went wide.

"What was that?" Grizz asked, unfamiliar with the signs she had used.

"You don't want to know. Let's go, now." Sam signed, ushering Grizz towards the door.

"Have fun!" Becca whispered as the pair departed.

Becca and Kelly exchanged a look, causing them both to errupt in laughter and wake Eden.

***

Grizz closed the door to his bedroom behind Sam, locking it for good measure. Now that his house had other occupants, he needed to make sure they weren't interrupted.

The moment the door was closed, Sam's lips were on his, pressing him firmly against the door frame, having to stand up on the tips of his toes to reach him. Sam kisses Grizz messily, with passion and a need that only Grizz could feed. And Grizz kissed him back with just as much vigor. His hands cupped Grizz's cheeks, and Grizz's hands needily gripped at Sam's waist. Neither of the boys were tired any more, the spark between them sending bolts of electricity throughout their veins woke them up just fine. They kicked their shoes off, never letting their lips separating. 

Grizz let his hands fumble with Sam's jacket, his nimble fingers unzipping the garment and hastily tugging it down Sam's arms and tossing it aside. Sam doing the same with his. Pressing on Sam's hips, Grizz pushed Sam gently back until his knees hit the back of his bed, pushing him down to a sitting position. Their lips had not separated until now, Grizz looking down at Sam with lust blown, chocolate brown eyes that now appeared almost black. He cupped Sam's cheek in his hand.

"I've missed this." Grizz signed one handed.

Sam nodded in agreement, gripping Grizz's sweater, giving it a tug. Smirking, Grizz tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it aside onto the floor with their coats. Sam took this moment to let his hands, and eyes, travel Grizz's exposed torso and chest. His hands trailing ghost like over each divit, muscle and curve, as if he were trying to memorize his body with his hands. His eyes drank in Grizz's broad shoulders and chiseled stomach, drifting down to where his prominent hip bones disappeared beneath his jeans. 

Grizz felt like his body was on fire, like every touch from Sam's soft hands were leaving flames in their wake. And they hadn't even gotten started yet. Grizz didn't hesitate to lean down, capturing Sam's lips between his own again, sighing against him as he pressed Sam back, motioning for him to crawl backwards so Grizz could hover over him on the bed. This didn't go as planned however, when Grizz tripped over Sam's shoe and tumbled on top of him quite ungracefully.

The pair broke out in laughter, Sam chuckling as he pushed Grizz over so he was on his back, crawling onto his lap. "You sure have shit balance for a jock" Sam spoke and signed, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Grizz rolled his eyes, "I do not! Come here." He reached up to Sam's neck, pulling him down roughly, in desperate need of intimacy with the man he loved.

Grizz's fingers tugged at the hemline of Sam's t-shirt, pushing it upwards. Their lips separated for only a moment, Grizz pulling Sam's shirt over his head and discarding it. Grizz drank in Sam's freckled covered complexion, milky white skin, and beautifully lean body with broad shoulders. He found himself licking his lips, and felt his southern region growing hard at the sight of Sam in all his glory, sitting on his lap. The tension was building. And neither could stand to wait any longer.

Sam waisted no time in kissing him again, his fingers fumbling with Grizz's jean buttons as the pair relished in the feeling of their bare skin touching. Popping the button, Sam undid his zipper and began trailing kisses down Grizz's neck, finding his sweet spot right behind Grizz's ear with no trouble. Causing Grizz to moan softly, his finger nails digging into Sam's back. Sam loves kissing Grizz's neck, he could feel the vibrations from him moaning and that drove him nuts. His kisses traveled down; past Grizz's collarbones, down his sternum, and eventually, leaving barely there kisses against his stomach, making goosebumps rise in his wake against Grizz's flesh.

Settling himself between Grizz's thighs, he glanced up at him for permission, his hands wrapped around the hem of Grizz's jeans. Grizz Gave a nod and Sam slid them down just enough, along with his boxers, so to gain him access. Sam's eyes went wide when the sight of Grizz's stone hard erection sprung loose from the restraint of his briefs, and hitting his stomach. He was larger than Sam by a bit, it always scared him slightly considering he was a bottom. He was already leaking. Keen for him. Taking Grizz's cock in his hand, he pumped his fists a few times, causing Grizz's hips to jerk upwards at the much needed friction. Sam smirked to himself before taking the tip in between his lips, experimentally flicking his tongue over his slit before taking Grizz completely into his mouth, the back of him hitting his throat. Sam took the rest of what he couldn't fit into his hand, creating a fast rhythm and watching Grizz.

Grizz watched Sam through hooded eyes, his heart was pounding and the amount of pleasure he was receiving was threatening to cut this short. He gripped at Sam's hair, watching him only made his erection throb more and brought him closer to the edge far quicker than he'd care to admit. He felt that familiar coil unwinding beneath his navel, and quickly yanked on Sam's hair, his cock hitting his stomach again and he sighed at the loss of heat.

"Why'd you stop me?" Sam asked, his face red slightly and his hair now a mess.

Grizz let out a chuckle, "I was getting close. I don't want to cum yet. Not till I'm inside you." He panted, motioning for Sam to come to him.

He kissed Sam hungrily as he pushed him down on the bed, making quick work of unfastening his jeans and shimmying them down Sam's legs, along with his boxers. He kissed him again, taking Sam's cock into his hands and pumping quickly. He soon found out that Sam was just as hard as he was. Sam was slightly smaller than Grizz in gearth, but made up for it in length. Sam pulled away from his kiss.

"I want you inside me, now."

Grizz nodded and pointed toward his bedside drawer for Sam to grab a condom and his lube that Grizz had bought. The first time they had done anything, they had to get creative. Needless to say, Grizz copped some lube from the drugstore after that.

Sam detatched himself from Grizz's side and crawled over to the nightstand, on all fours. Grizz, enjoying his view, playfully spanked him, causing Sam to turn and roll his eyes before returning his attention back to the drawer. He quickly found a condom and the bottle of lube, but something shiny in the back of the drawer caught his eye.

Grizz tapped Sam's thigh, wondering what was taking so much time. But when Sam turned around, Grizz nearly died of embarrassment. In Sam's hand was his pair of handcuffs.

"Uhm, What are these?" Sam asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face.

Grizz found himself a stammering mess. "Uhm... they're handcuffs?"

"I thought Ally was joking." Sam signed, letting out a laugh.

Grizz had never felt more embarrassed in his life, he was beat red all over and felt the urge to hide. He was shocked, however, when Sam grabbed not just the condoms and lube, but the handcuffs as well. Setting it on the bed besides his head.

"What are you doing?" Grizz asked, Sam already prepping himself.

"I want to try to use them." He said in between moans.

Grizz was mind blown; both by Sam wanting to use his handcuffs, and by the sight of Sam prepping, his fingers disappearing between his own legs. Grizz felt himself growing hard again at just the sight of him. He noticed Sam was tense and wincing, so he reached over and motioned for Sam to sit on his lap.

"Let me." Grizz said, looking him in the eye.

Sam nodded and spread his legs slightly for Grizz, allowing him access. Grizz spread the lube across his fingers and reached inbreeding Sam's thighs, his other hand pumping him slowly. He pressed his lubricated finger against Sam's entrance, getting him keen before slowly pressing one digit inside of him, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. Sam's eyebrows knitted together slightly, before he looked into Grizz's eyes, instantly relaxing. Grizz slipped his finger out, Sam whining at the empty feeling, and coated his middle finger as well, before pressing them both against him again, and slowly pushing inside. Sam winced in pain, breathing slowly trying to adjust. It had been awhile. But Grizz took his time, ignoring his own needs to take care of Sam.

"M-more please." Sam moaned out, his hands griping Grizz's shoulders for dear life.

Grizz sissored his fingers slowly, streatching Sam open with great care. Moving his fingers in a "come here" motion, hitting Sam's prostate dead on. Sam had to cover his own mouth, knowing that they weren't alone. He might not be able to hear, but the other house mates did.

"I'm ready, need you." Sam panted.

Grizz nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the boy. He looked amazing like this. Grizz grabbed the condom but Sam took it from his hands.

"Let me" he said breathlessly. Grizz let out a sigh as Sam rolled the condom on his cock, making Grizz moan at the sensation.

"So, which do you prefer?" Sam asked.

"You already know that."

Sam laughed, getting on Grizz's lap again and grabbing the handcuffs. "I meant with these".

Grizz went red again, "oh I uh..." He stammered off. Unable to answer.

"You can tell me," Sam began, leaning down to kiss Grizz gently. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

Same gave him a soulful look and Grizz sighed. "I prefer to be handcuffed. I've never done it but I want to try. With you on top." He signed, his hands trembling.

Sam nodded, motioning for Grizz to reach his arms up against the headboard. He did as instructed, enjoying this more dominant side of Sam. He was growing hard from anticipation of what was about to come.

Sam secured both of his hands to the headboard, placing the key on one of the pillows before settling on top of Grizz's lap. Pumping himself and grizz with both hands for a moment before arching his back, lining himself up with Grizz.

Lowering himself, Sam let out a wince of pain, he had almost forgotten how it felt. Grizz was a moaning mess as Sam dropped down on him, Grizz's cock filling him up. The sight of his cock disappearing into Sam was enough to nearly end him. The feeling of being close to Sam in this way, skin to skin, the closest two humans can be, it drove them both wild.

Sam finally began to move, guiding himself up and down, his pain soon turning to pleasure as he let out a series of soft whimpers. Grizz was a mess, the feeling of control being lost despite being the top was euphoric. The sight of Sam bouncing up and down on him, his walls tight around his cock, it was driving him closer and closer.

Sam was close himself, one hand supporting himself on the headboard above Grizz's hands, the other pumping himself.

"F-fuck. I'm close." Grizz panted out.

"Me too."

"Cum with me Sam." Grizz moaned out, his eyes locked on the smaller boy as he watched him come undone on top of him.

Sam's release came quicker than expected, spewing white ribbons across Grizz's chest. The face Sam made, that's what made Grizz's climax arrive. He felt himself release into the condom, his hands jerking up trying to hold Sam but they were restrained, the feeling making the impact of his orgasm hit harder.

Sam collapsed on top of Grizz, sliding himself off of him and they both whimpered at the empty feeling. Their chests heaved together.

"That was amazing. I missed that." Sam signed, looking up at Grizz.

"Me too." Grizz looked around, "Sam, where's the key to the handcuffs?"


End file.
